Half Soul
by Hatake-sama
Summary: Jangan pernah kau melihat orang dari luar saja. Aku memiliki 2 wajah. Aku memiliki apa yang aku sukai dan tidak aku sukai. In my body i just have half soul. Warning: Bloody scene/sadistic scene/ never ever you do it in home or any where! oneshot


Hallo! New fic of Hatake-sama is here. Baru ganti pen name jadi Hata Yamato-sama (berpaling dari Kakashi ke Yamato). Karena banyak juga yang manggil Hata jadinya ya sudahlah. Biar lebih gampang.

NARUTO © Mahashi Kishimoto

Story © Me as Hata Yamato-sama/Hatake-sama

**Warning** : Bloody theme, adegan sadis, banyak darahnya. Yang gak tahan lebih baik untuk kesehatan jiwa anda jangan di baca terlalu serius. Dan **JANGAN MELAKUKAN ADEGAN DI BAWAH INI DI RUMAH ATAU DI MANAPUN!**

Half Soul

_Setiap orang pasti memiliki sesuatu untuk di benci dan di sukai. Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa semua perasaan dan kegilaan yang dimiliki seseorang itu wajar pada dasarnya. Aku termasuk ke dalam salah satunya. Dan hal yang paling tidak aku sukai dan aku sukai ada beberapa..._

Bocah dengan rambut jabrik berwarna blonde itu berlari menembus kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan trotoar itu. Napasnya memburu dengan sedikit keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya itu perlahan turun menuju pipinya dan jatuh ke tanah. Beberapa menit lagi saja ia akan terkena hal terburuk dalam hidupnya bila ia tak bergegas sama sekali. Uzumaki Naruto, bocah itu sudah sampai di depan gerbang besar tak jauh dari tempatnya dan sudah hampir tertutup itu. Naruto menambah kecepatannya dan akhirnya bisa lolos.

"Hei!" teriak penjaga sekolah itu.

"Ma...maaf Mizuki-san besok tak akan telat lagi!" ucap Naruto segera berlari ke gedung sekolahnya. Di dalam gedung, ia lupa untuk memakai _uwabaki_-nya dan langsung saja melesat memasuki pintu kelas miliknya di lantai 2. Dan sialnya Kakashi-sensei sudah ada di dalam. Tumben tidak telat sama sekali.

"Terlambat lagi heh?" tanya Kakashi melihat Naruto dengan tampang lesu dan mengantuknya itu. Naruto tertunduk sebentar untuk mengambil napas lalu berdiri tegak sambil menyengir lebar. Teman-teman Naruto sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

"Ma-maaf sensei... aku ketinggalan kereta tadi pagi. Besok aku tak akan mengulangi. Aku janji," ucap Naruto dengan nada setengah menyesal. Kakashi berpikir sejenak lalu memperhatikan keadaan Naruto. Pakaian lusuh dan kusut, tidak pakai dasi, rambut acak-acakan, tidak pakai _uwabaki_. Naruto sudah akan duduk di kursinya sebelum Kakashi menahannya.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut dalam pelajaranku. Penampilanmu tidak memungkinkan kau untuk belajar dengan tertib. Berdiri di luar!" perintah Kakashi keras. Naruto sedikit terkejut lalu memperhatikan penampilannya. "Sekarang! Kau ini melanggar peraturan sekolah tentang tata cara berpakaian. Lihat dirimu. Kau itu terlambat seperti kura-kura yang lambat dan pakaianmu seperti pemulung depan rumahku! Apa kau memang seorang pemulung heh!" bentak Kakashi lagi. Semuanya tertawa mendengar hal itu. Naruto berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan menuju depan kelas dan berdiri selama 2 jam pelajar Bahasa Jepang itu.

"AKH! Dasar sial sekali aku!" Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan sedikit mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan setengah berteriak. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya dan sedikit menutupi wajahnya. "Memang sial..." ucap Naruto lagi dengan nada yang pelan dan menyeringai di selah-selah tangannya itu. Jam pelajaran Kakashi sudah selesai dan Kakashi keluar dari kelas itu dan menatap Naruto yang menoleh sedikit kearahnya.

_Pertama... aku tidak suka di permalukan oleh orang lain terutama yang lebih tua atau muda dari umurku. Dan di tertawakan oleh seseorang yang mengenalku._

"Besok jika kau telat lagi aku tak akan mengizinkan kau untuk ikut dalam pelajaranku. Perbaiki dulu penampilanmu itu!" kata Kakashi lalu pergi. Naruto masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan duduk di tempatnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dan kepala yang pusing serta stress.

"Naruto ada PR dari Kakashi-sensei hal 69. Kau ini... bisa-bisanya telat bila ada pelajaran Kakashi-sensei seperti itu. Sudah begitu dengan penampilan acak-acakan begitu lagi," kata Kiba yang duduk di depan Naruto. Naruto hanya tambah merengut saja.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Sekarang aku harus pinjam dasi di mana?" Naruto tambah pusing saja sebelum seuntai dasi mendarat di depannya itu. Naruto menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat Sasuke dengan tampang datar ke arahnya.

"Cepat pakai. Selanjutnya adalah Kurenai-sensei. Kau bisa-bisa berada di luar kelas lagi dobe," ucap Sasuke. Naruto hanya menyengir lalu mengambil dasi itu dan memakainya. Sasuke sendiri segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dan Kurenai dengan anggunnya masuk ke dalam kelas itu dan memulai pelajaran biologinya.

_Skip time lunch break_

"Selamat makan!" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai memakan bekalnya di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi dan tak ada orang sama sekali di sana. Naruto memakan bekalnya dengan lahap dan cepat sekali seperti orang kesurupan. "Huaa! Enak sekali!" ucap Naruto girang entah pada siapa kecuali pada dirinya sendiri. "Ternyata benar! Makan sendiri itu menyenangkan... Sendiri itu menyenangkan. Tenang itu menyenangkan," ucap Naruto kembali menyeringai.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura dengan riang layaknya anak kecil kepada seseorang yang menurut mereka ada orang yang sangat mereka sayang dan mereka kenal. Sakura terlihat tidak enak hati melihat Naruto yang seperti itu. "Oh ya... apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Apa? Tidak... aku sudah makan tadi. Aku ke sini hanya mau bilang bahwa nanti saat jam olah raga kau yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengambil bola. Hanya itu saja. Sampai jumpa," kata Sakura. Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Sakura namun tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh Sakura walaupun ia tahun akan hal itu dan Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura menyadarinya.

_Aku menyukai kesendirian... maka aku tidak suka bila ada orang yang datang dan menggangguku serta mengabaikanku!_

Naruto yang sudah mengganti pakaian olah raganya segera masuk ke dalam gudang olah raga untuk mengambil 1 karung besar bola basket. Gudang itu gelap dan berdebu serta sangat pengap. Hanya ada segelintir anak saja yang mau masuk ke dalam gudang itu. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Gudang itu menjadi tempat favorit keduanya selain belakang sekolah. Dengan perasaan senang, Naruto memasuki ruangan itu tampa menyalakan lampu lalu mengambil karung bola basket itu dan keluar dari sana.

"Kau lambat sekali Naruto! Ayo! Kau masih muda dan harus bersemangat!" teriak Gai-sensei memberi Naruto semangat walau itu tidak berfungsi sama sekali. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk melakukan pemanasan berpasangan. Semua orang sudah mendapatkan pasangannya masing-masing kecuali Naruto yang masih bingung di tempat. Sesaat kemudian, Neji mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto kau denganku," ucap Neji. "Yang lain sudah mendapatkan pasangan. Karena tinggal kau saja yang apa boleh buat."

"Yosh! Baiklah," jawab Naruto lalu mulai melakukan pemanasan seperti push-up, back-up, dan sit-up di bantu oleh Neji begitu pula sebaliknya. Setelah selesai, Neji pergi meninggalkan Naruto lalu mulai bermain basket dengan yang lain. Naruto hanya duduk sambil menunggu giliran saja di sana. Naruto menatap gerakan gesit neji bermaiin basket sambil bertompang dagu dengan bibir cemberutnya itu namun perlahan ujung sebelah bibirnya mulai terangkat dengan tatapan sebelah mata Naruto dari selah-selah jarinya sedikit membulat menyeramkan.

_Aku tidak menyukai bila aku harus menjadi pilihan terakhir... namun aku suka bila aku diperlakukan layaknya bayangan._

Pulang sekolah, Naruto berjalan kembali ke belakang sekolah karena dengan alasan ia ingin ketenangan lalu menemukan Hinata sedang bermain dengan seekor anak kucing yang sangat lucu berbulu coklat di dalam kardus di samping pohon yang cukup besar. Hinata berhenti bermain ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto melihatnya. Dengan gugup Hinata berdiri lalu menyapa Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." panggil Hinata.

"Yo! Hinata! Wah... anak kucing ini lucu sekali," kata Naruto ikut mengelus kepala kucing itu. Namun beberapa saat kucing itu menjadi takut dan menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto berusaha menutupi perilaku kucing yang mulai aneh itu. "Mungkin dia tidak suka orang asing. Dari mana kau menemukannya hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Tadi aku menemukannya di pekarangan sekolah. Karena kasihan jadinya aku bawa ke sini. Jika yang lain tahu bisa-bisa kucing ini di buang... Naruto-kun mau merawatnya? Setidaknya bila tidak mau merahasiakannya?" tanya Hinata penuh harap.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan merahasiakannya," kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Hinata mengangguk senang kemudian berpamitan pulang pada Naruto. Naruto melambaikan tangannya lalu melihat kucing itu. Kini hanya ada di sendiri. Dengan kasar ia menganggkat anak kucing itu dan menatap mata anak kucing itu dengan tajam. "Kau berani sekali melakukan hal itu padaku... kau bisa saja merusak _image_ku di depan orang yang aku kenal... Ku dengar kucing bisa menghilangkan stress. Ayo kita coba!" ucap Naruto dengan seringaian setan.

**696**

"HUAA!" teriak Hinata ketakutan ketika melihat mayat anak kucing yang menggantung di antara ranting-ranting pohon. Perutnya terbelah dua dan darah serta ususnya berceceran di tanah. Banyak murid yang berbisik-bisik, takut, bahkan jijik melihat mayat binatang itu. Naruto baru datang belakangan ketika mendengar Hinata berteriak. Naruto segera mendekati Hinata lalu melihat mayat kucing itu dengan ekspresi jijik luar biasa.

"Hinata kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya menutup matanya sambil menangis. Bahkan semuanya kembali di kejutkan ketika tubuh anak kucing itu jatuh dengan kepala yang masih tertinggal di anatar ranting-ranting itu.

"Kenapa... kenapa bisa begini..." ucap Hinata setengah terisak.

"Mungkin saja ia naik ke atas pohon lalu jadilah begitu..." ucap Naruto tak dapat menjelaskan. Para siswi membawa Hinata untuk menjauh agar membuatnya lebih tenang sementara Mizuki membereskan bangkai kucing tersebut dan Naruto masih mengamatinya dengan tatapan membelak senang dan terseyum puas.

'_Ahahahaha! Lihat wajah kesedihan saat melihat kucing ini! AHAHAHAHA! Berikutnya! Berikutnya! Malam ini...'_

"Sensei!" panggil Naruto di ruang guru. Kakashi hanya melihat Naruto dari sela-sela buku yang ia baca itu. "Nanti aku boleh tidak datang ke rumah sensei... ada yang mau aku tanyakan nih. Soal-soal PR sensei itu aku tidak mengerti. Boleh ya!" kata Naruto penuh harap sambil terseyum dan menggunakan _puppy eyes_.

"Baiklah baiklah..." jawab Kakashi malas.

"Iyeeesss! _Thank You_ sensei!" ucap Naruto girang. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas berat saja lalu Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu. Di luar Naruto sudah jingkrak-jingkrak senang sekali karena permintaannya di terima. Tapi orang lain yang melihat Naruto menganggap Naruto baru kesambet setan ataupun tidak waras. Naruto berhenti lalu menatap lantai di bawahnya. Wajahnya kembali menyeramkan dan penuh ambisi. "Akhirnya... malam ini..." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Naruto! Bisa tolong belikan aku jus!" teriak Sakura di tangga. "Tolong pakai uangmu! Aku mau menjenguk Hinata dulu!" Sakura menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Naruto berjalan mendekati tangga dan masih mendengar bunyi langkah kaki Sakura yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

'_Khishishishi! 2 ada 2! Tidak kenapa hanya 2! Lebih aku mau lebih! Ya! Mereka... mereka harus ikut dalam permainan. Hanya 2 itu tidak cukup!_

"Nanti tou-chan jemput aku bila aku sudah menghubungi ya. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke rumah temanku dulu. Pelajaran sekolah memang susah," kata Naruto turun dari mobil Minato.

"Baiklah. Selamat belajar ya," kata Minato senang anaknya mau belajar. Naruto mengangguk lalu mobil Minato melaju pergi. Naruto segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 gedung apartemen kecil itu dan mengetuk pintu rumah Kakashi. Cukup lama Kakashi baru membuka pintu. Terlihat Naruto yang cemberut karena terlalu lama menunggu.

"Lama!" teriak Naruto jutek.

"Maaf aku tadi ketiduran. Ayo masuk," ucap Kakashi. Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemen Kakashi dan duduk di ruang tamunya itu sementara Kakashi mempersiapkan minum untuk tamunya.

"Sensei!" panggil Naruto. Kakashi menjawab dengan nada rendah sambil terus menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas. Entah miskin atau malas, Kakashi hanya menyajikan air putih kepada tamunya itu. "Aku mau numpang ke toilet."

"Toiletnya di sana," kata Kakashi menunjuk sebuah pintu. Naruto dengan sedikit berlari memasuki toilet itu dan segera membuat urin di sana. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas saja melihat tingkah laku muridnya itu dan membawa 2 gelas air putih itu ke ruang tamu dan duduk di salah satu kursi di sana. Tanpa di sadari oleh Kakashi, Naruto melangkah di belakang Kakashi tanpa suara sambil membawa gelas kosong yang diambilnya dari dapur tanpa suara. Sebelum Kakashi menoleh, Naruto segera memukulkan gelas itu ke kepala Kakashi dengan keras hingga gelas itu pecah dan membuat Kakashi pingsan.

Kakashi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk memperbaiki pengelihatannya yang kabur sekali. Perlahan Kakashi bangun sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit dan sedikit berdarah. Ia ada di lantai kamar tidurnya dan melihat Naruto duduk di atas ranjang miliknya sambi menatap menatap ke arah pisau yang di lap menggunakan sebuah kain putih.

"Sudah bangun ya..." ucap Naruto berbisik lalu mendekati tubuh Kakashi dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh dengan kesenangan sambil terseyum tipis. "Sensei... apa sensei tahu. Setiap kali sensei mengejekku dan mempermalukanku di depan kelas bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Na..." Sebelum Kakashi mengucapkan 1 kata itu, Naruto memasukan jarinya ke mulut Kakashi lalu menarik lidah itu dengan sedikit mencengkramnya dengan kuku-kuku jari yang panjang dan sedikit tajam miliknya itu.

"Di sini aku yang berbicara!" ucap Naruto menarik lidah itu keluar dan sekali tebas, lidah itu putus dan berada di tangan Naruto. Kakashi terbelak terkejut lalu memegang mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia tak bisa berteriak dan hanya merasakan kesakitan dalam ketakutan. "Telingaku sangat sakit saat mendengar itu sensei..." bisik Naruto menggigit telinga Kakashi. Makin lama makin keras tapi Naruto melepaskan telinga itu dan sekali lagi menebasnya hingga putus. Sementara telinga yang satunya lagi di potong namun di biarkan menggantung di sana. "Hatiku sakit mendengarnya! Sensei tidak bisa melihatnya karena sensei itu buta!" teriak Naruto dengan cepat mencabut sebelah mata Kakashi lalu memperlihatkannya kepada sebelah mata Kakashi. Darah mulai mengucur menodai wajah Kakashi. "Hatiku sangat sakit! Sangat sakit!" Naruto menancapkan pisau itu walau tak dalam di leher Kakashi karena ia masih mau menikmati hal ini. Dengan 1 kali goresan kebawah, Naruto membelah dada Kakashi hingga mencapai perutnya seperti yang dilakukannya pada kucing malang itu. Dilihatnya jantung Kakashi yang masih berdetak itu, diambilnya lalu di tarik keluar dari tubuh itu. "Lihat sensei dan dengarkan... serta rasakan sakitnya hatiku ini," ucap Naruto dengan wajah horornya itu kemudian meremas jantung Kakashi perlahan-perlahan semakin kuat. Kakashi sangat tersiksa dan kesakitan tak bisa menangis maupun berteriak dan pengelihatannya mulai kabur oleh warna merah. Naruto sejenak berhenti dan menatap Kakashi. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya.." ucap Naruto lalu mencengkram jantung itu hingga pecah. Kakashi mati di tempat.

"Hehehehe... AHAHAHAAHA! HAHAHAHA! Sensei lain kali kita main lagi ya. Oh ya dan toilet sensei itu mampet jadi sensei harus memperbaikinya... tidak! Aku tahu apa yang membuat toilet sensei akan tambah mampet... ADA KEPALA DI DALAMNYA! AHAHHAHAHA!" Ucap Naruto menarik kepala Kakashi dengan sekali hentak dan kepala itu putus. Naruto membawanya ke toilet rumah Kakashi dan memasukannya ke dalam lubang toilet itu dan meninggalkan rumah itu setelah mencuci tangan serta membawa pisau itu bersamanya.

Naruto berjalan menuju pusat pertokoan dan memasuki sebuah _cafe_ di mana ada Sakura dan teman-temannya. Sakura nampak tak percaya akan kehadiran Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk duduk bersamanya di meja yang sama.

"Ada apa kau ke sini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu kemari. Kebetulan karena kau laki-laki jadi tarktir kami ya," kata Sakura di setujui oleh teman-temannya.

"Sakura aku..." ucap Naruto.

"Hei kalian tahu tidak kalau kemarin itu..." Sakura mengabaikan Naruto dan berbicara pada teman-temannya itu. Naruto terdiam sejenak melihat tingkah laku Sakura dan teman-temannya dan dengan terpaksa Naruto yang harus membayar semua pesanan Sakura dan teman-temanya itu padahal ia sendiri tidak makan atau minum apapun di sana.

"Sakura, biar aku antar kau pula ya," kata Naruto.

"Baiklah. _Guys _aku pulang dulu ya dengan Naruto," kata Sakura melambaikan tanganya pada teman-temannya. Naruto berjalan bersama sakura di antara kerumunan dan hari sudah mulai malam. Naruto berjalan di belakang Sakura sambil terus mengamati gerak-gerik Sakura. "Ayo Naruto! Lebi cepat!" kata Sakura.

"Ah! Ya!" kata Naruto terseyum lalu berjalan di sebelah Sakura. Tangan Naruto mengepal kencang dan sedikit Sakura melihat mata biru bulat dari Naruto menjadi menyeramkan menatap kearahnya. Sakura terkejut lalu menatap Naruto yang menatap lurus ke depannya. Sakura berhenti sebentar. "Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa... ah... aku lupa kalau aku harus pergi," kata Sakura tapi tangan Sakura di tarik oleh Naruto karena itu Sakura berteriak di tengah kerumunan dan menyebabkan seorang polisi mendatangi mereka.

"Hei ada apa ini?" tanya polisi itu.

"Eh? Bukan... aku ini temannya," kata Naruto. Sakura menatap Naruto dan yakin itu adalah Naruto. Sakura kemudian menjelaskan semuanya dan Naruto ikut bantu menjelaskan kepada polisi itu. Namun tanpa sadar Naruto melirik pistol itu dan lagi tanpa suara mengambil dan menyembunyikan pistol di dalam bajunya tanpa gerakan yang mencurigakan. Polisi itu akhirnya mengerti dan melepaskan mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sakura kembali berjalan menuju rumah Sakura. Mereka berdua menyebrangi jalanan dan sampai di sekitar perumahan tempat tinggal Sakura. Dan Sakura kembali jalan di depan sementara Naruto di belakangnya. Merasa ini kesempatan, Naruto mengeluarkan pistolnya lalu menembak kaki Sakura hingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Kyaaa! Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sakura kesakitan dan melihat kakinya berlubang serta mengeluarkan darah. Naruto mendekati Sakura dan kembali menembak kaki satunya lagi. Sakura kembali berteriak. Ia berusaha kabur tapi percuma. Kakinya tidak bisa di gunakan dan percuma juga ia berteriak karena daerah itu sangat sepi sekali.

"Aku sangat benci di abaikan..." ucap Naruto menjambak rambut Sakura lalu ditatapnya mata Sakura dengan mata biru bulat miliknya. Kemudian tangan itu mencekik leher Sakura lalu menyeretnya menuju gang yang jauh lebih gelap dan sempit lagi. Sakura menangis ketakutan di dalam sana tapi di abaikan oleh Naruto. "Aku sangat benci..." di keluarkannya pisau yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh Kakashi lalu meyayat lengan Sakura hingga keluar darah segar yang berbau amis lalu dengan gerakan perlahan Naruto meyayat mulut Sakura hingga robek. Sakura tambah menangis akibat kesakitan. "Lihat... aku sangat memperhatikanmu... tapi orang lain mengabaikanmu... kasihan.." ucap Naruto lagi mengambil lengan Sakura yang satunya lagi. Kakinya di letakan di wajah Sakura dan ia menarik lengan Sakura dengan kuat hingga putus. Lengan itu di buang agak jauh dari tempatnya. Setelah itu, Naruto menembak vagina Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu berteriak dengan parau karena mulutnya penuh dengan darah. Belum mati dan yang terakhir Naruto melihat ada sapu lidi di tempat sampah di dekatnya. Naruto mencabut lidi itu 1 persatu dan di tusukannya lidi itu menembus dari pipi ke pipi Sakura. Kemudian lidi kedua dan ketiga menembus 2 payudara sakura secara vertikal. "Tenang saja ini yang terakhir..." ucap Naruto lalu menusukan lidi itu menembus leher Sakura. Dan itulah akhir dari Sakura.

"Cepat sekali kau Sakura. Ayolah... jangan tidur. Nanti orang tuamu marah kalau kau tidak pulang... Ah~ aku di cuekin lagi... Tapi tidak apa... kishishishishi... dengan ini Sakura semakin mirip dengan bonek saja! Aku suka Sakura yang seperti ini! Kishishishishi! Wajahmu cantik sekali Sakura... akan lebih cantik bila seperti ini..." Naruto mengambil korek api beserta dengan air alkohol yang ia bawa dari rumah lalu menuangkannya di seluruh tubuh Sakura dan membakar mayatnya. "HAHAHAAHAHAHA! BERIKUTNYA! BERIKUTNYA!"

**696**

_Ting Tong_

Pintu rumah itu di buka oleh Hinata yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto. Dan tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari Naruto. Sama sekali tidak ada karena Naruto mengganti pakaianya dan membuang pakaian lamanya itu yang sudah ternoda indahnya darah yang bercipratan di kain pakaian Naruto.

"Selamat malam Hinata. Maaf aku mau bertemu dengan neji. Aku baru saja mendapat tugas dari Kurenai-sensei dan itu harus berkelompok. Neji sudah setuju," kata Naruto.

"Oh... ya... silahkan masuk Naruto-kun," kata Hinata. Naruto masuk ke dalam. "Kakaku ada di atas. Kau bisa menemukan kamarnya dengan mudah. Aku akan menyiapkan minum. Naruto ingin apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Um... apa ya?" tanya Naruto sedikit bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menyengir lebar.

"Oh bagaimana kalau jus buah segar. Aku baru mau buat. Di tunggu ya." Hinata segera pergi ke dapur sementara Naruto menaiki tangga menunju lantai dua dan menemukan pintu kamar Neji dengan mudah karena ada tulisan 'Neji's Bedroom' di pintunya. Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Neji dan langsug di buka olehnya.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Neji.

"Setidaknya aku ingin masuk..." kata Naruto sedikit memasak tapi diizinkan juga oleh Neji. Naruto duduk di kursi yang ada dan Neji duduk di ranjang. "Sebenarnya ada yang mau ku tanyakan. Um... oh ya. Sebentar lagikan 'Halloween' dan aku dengar setiap ketua kelas harus menjadi koordinator kelanya untuk membuat hiasan. Kau tidak di beri tahu?"

"Tidak. Jadi... kau adalah utusan guru begitu. Tapi... seharusnya itu di umumkan di kelas bukan? Dan ini masih tanggal 13. Masih terlalu jauh dan..." Neji tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya ketika Naruto mencekik lehernya dengan kecang. Neji dapat melihat wajah menyeringai Naruto yang menyeramkan itu. Neji berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan menendang perut Naruto membuat Naruto mundur sejenak sambil memegang perutnya. Neji merasa ini kesempatan untuk kabur dan berlari menuju pintu keluar kamarnya namun terjatuh akibat kakinya terkena lemparan pisau oleh Naruto. Neji merangkak menuju pintu yang sudah ada di depan matanya itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hinata! Hinata!" teriak Neji meminta tolong. Naruto mendekati Neji lalu menginjak wajahnya dan mengambil pisau itu.

"Tak ada gunanya kau memanggil dia!" ucap Naruto. Ternyata Hinata mendengar teriakan Neji dan segera ke kamar Neji tepat saat Naruto akan menyabik tubuh Neji dengan pisau itu. Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya kemudian berusaha lari dari sana. Naruto mengejar Hinata menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Naruto dari jarak yang tak jauh melempar pisau itu hingga menembus kepala Hinata. "Astaga... lain kali kau harus berhati-hati bila berlari. Ku rasa kucingmu akan senang bila kau bisa bersamanya..."

**Neji POV**

Dia membunuh Hinata. Dia pasti membunuhnya. Kami-sama... kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini. Kakiku sakit sekali tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku harus meminta bantuan seseorang. Aku merangkak dengan sekuat tenaga menuju meja belajarku dan berhasil. Aku mendapatkan handphoneku. Namun aku mendengar suara langkah seseorang menaiki tangga. Tidak! Dia datang lagi. Aku harus cepat! Dengan panik aku menekan nomor di hpku berusaha menghubungi polisi.

"Neji..." panggilnya. Aku terkeju dan menoleh ketika ia sudah ada di depan pintu sambil membawa kepala. Itu kepala Hinata! Bukan... bukan hanya kepala. Kenapa ia membawa gelas berwarna merah. Apa itu? Aku yakin saat ini wajahku sangat pucat. Bahkan rasa sakit yang ada di kakiku sudah tidak bisa aku rasakan. Aku hanya merasakan ketakutan saja.

"Hinata baru saja membuat jus. Ia benar-benar anak yang baik. Tapi sayang... karena kurang enak jadinya aku membuat yang baru. Pernah mencicipi isi tubuh adikmu hah?" tanya Naruto menjatuhkan kepala dan gelas itu hingga berceceran di lantai. Kepala Hinata menggelinding kearahku. Aku tak dapat berteriak.

**END Neji POV**

Naruto mendekati Neji tanpa membawa apa-apa dan melihat kondisi keadaan Neji yang ketakutan itu semakin membuatnya senang. Diraihnya kepala Hinata lalu mencabut pisau dapur baru dari dalam kepala itu.

"Neji... aku punya usulan bagus untuk dekorasi kelas kita... tidak lebih cocok untuk dekorasi rumahmu ini," kata Naruto. "Tapi hari sudah malam... aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lebih lama... jadi..." Naruto mengangkat pisau itu kemudian menancapkan di ubun-ubun Neji. Tentu saja Neji langsung meninggal. Kemudian Naruto memotong mayat itu menjadi 6 bagian. Tubuh, kaki, tangan dan kepala. Lalu menuruni tangga melewati tubuh kosong Hinata tanpa kepala menuju garasi rumah Hyuuga itu. Di dalam sana, Naruto melihat beberapa kawat dan paku. Timbul niat menyenangkan di kepala Naruto dan membawa serta peralatan yang ia perlukan itu.

Beberapa menitpun berlalu ketika Naruto mengikat potongan tubuh Neji dengan kawat dan menggantungnya di dinding kamar Neji layaknya miniatur tengkorak bila _halloween_. Naruto memandangi hasil karnyanya yang luar biasa itu dengan takjub. Darah mulai mengalir mengotori dinding putih itu. Naruto teringat sesuatu dan mengambil _handphone_nya lalu menelepon ayahnya.

"Mosho-moshi? Tou-chan! Jemput aku di..." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya ketika menyadari seorang anak kecil yang adahal Hanabi berdiri di ambang pintu melihat hasil karya Naruto itu dengan tampang ketakutan. "Aku akan pulang sendiri.. mungkin agak sedikit telat. Ada yang harus aku _lakukan...'_

_Aku benci kesendirian tapi aku menyukai perasaan kesepian_

_Aku adalah anak ceria tapi aku adalah seorang yang memiliki 2 wajah_

_Aku adalah aku_

_In my body i just have half soul_

**Fin**

Hi ya! New oneshot fic is finish!

Kurang sadis? Maaf... author buru-buru juga sih bikinnya. Hehehehe...

Dan jangan melakukan hal di atas di rumah maupun di manapun tak ada kecuali.

RnR please!


End file.
